powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Plesio Zord
The Plesio Zord is the personal Zord of the Dino Charge Purple Ranger. It possesses the spirit of the Plesiosaurus that was given the Purple Energem 65 million years ago, just before Sledge's ship-mounted tractor beam was disabled when his ship was bombed and the meteors released therein caused the dinosaur extinction. It is one of two Zords (and one Megazord) that were not destroyed by the Black Hole in Dino Extinction. Overview Appearances: DC Episodes 18, 20, DSC Episodes 1-5, 7-8, 12-14, 16, 19-20, 22 ZSK-Plezuon.png|Rocket mode Plesio Zord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Plesio Zord with Tyler.png|Cockpit (with Tyler) Plesio Zord with Keeper.png|Cockpit (with Keeper) Plesio Zord Dino Drive.png|Cockpit (with Purple Ranger) Plesio Charge Megazord Cockpit Red.PNG|Cockpit (with Red Ranger) Plesio Zord with Heckyl.png|Cockpit (with Heckyl) History The Plesio Zord was discovered separate from its original bonded human, Albert Smith. The Dino Charge Rangers encountered the Zord while following a lead from Dr. Runga, a paleontologist, about supposed sightings of a living Plesiosaurus. Shelby and the Rangers skirted the shorelines hoping it would be attracted to the newly liberated Purple Energem, which it was, only to be attacked by a resurrected Meteor. Under the "advice" of Fury, Dr. Runga discovered a video Shelby took of the Zord and tried to use it to promote his research. However, a confrontation with Shelby reminds him of why he entered into paleontology in the first place, and he instead aids the Rangers in reuniting the Plesio Zord with its Energem. Later on Kendall manages to pilot it as its rightfully chosen Ranger, with Shelby at her side to escape Sledge's Ship as the new Dino Charge Purple Ranger. Formations Plesio Charge Megazord The Plesio Charge Megazord is the Plesio Zord's Megazord form. As its default form would suggest, the Plesio Charge Megazord is a hulking giant, and as such can deliver devastating physical punishment. Despite its bulk, this Megazord can use the boosters built into its body to move at impressive speeds. Its left arm can be used in a rocket punch-like attack called the Plesio Rocket Punch attack. The Plesio Charge Megazord's finishing attack is the Galactic Blast, where the Megazord pumps the grip on the throat of its Plesio Cannon 3 times while the Rangers count backwards from 3 and then launches an intense laser blast at the target. Appearances: DC Episodes 18, 20, DSC Episodes 1, 3-4, 7, 12, 19 Plesio Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit (without Purple Ranger) Plesio_Cockpit.png|Cockpit (with Graphite and Purple) Plesio Megazord with Red.png|Cockpit (with Red Ranger) Purple Dino Charge Ranger In Dino Super Drive Mode.jpeg|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Plesio Megazord with Graphite & Aqua.png|Cockpit (with Graphite and Aqua) Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation is the combination of the T-Rex Zord, Pachy Zord, and the Plesio Zord. Though the Pachy Zord serves as the left arm of the Megazord whenever it is formed, the combination of the Plesio Zord and the T-Rex Zord could in theory be made with the Pachy Zord swapped for any of the other Zords that can form the arms (Stego Zord, Tricera Zord, Para Zord, Raptor Zord, Ankylo Zord, etc). It possibly could even be made with no left arm at all, though of course its combat capabilities would then be limited. It can attack with T-Rex Blast, where it shoots a beam from the T-Rex Zord's mouth. As such, it acts as a paralyzing agent, allowing it to buy time for the Rangers to fire the finishing attack. Said finishing attack is the Galactic Blast, where it shoots a powerful beam in the shape of Plesio Zord's head and neck from the Plesio Cannon after the grip pumps itself back three times, hitting the target with unrelenting force. The attack is powerful enough to lift Greenzilla himself high into the air. Appearances: DC Episode 20, DSC Episodes 1, 5, 7-8, 13 Plesio Charge Galactic Blast.JPG|Galactic Blast Plesio Pachy Rex with Graphite.png|Cockpit (with Graphite and Purple) Plesio Pachy Rex Cockpit.png|Cockpit Plesio Pachy Rex with Aqua.png|Cockpit (with Aqua Ranger) Plesio Pachy Rex Dino Super Drive.png|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) LordArcanonCrew.jpg|Cockpit (with Doomwing, Lord Arcanon and Singe) Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy Formation is the combination of the Pachy Zord, and the Plesio Zord. The known special attack is the Wrecking Ball. Appearances: DSC Episodes 1, 19 & 22 Plesio Pachy Cockpit.png|Cockpit Plesio Pachy with Aqua.png|Cockpit (with Graphite and Aqua) Plesio Pachy.png|Cockpit (with Purple and Graphite) Plesio Charge Megazord: Para Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Para Formation is the combination of the Para Zord, and the Plesio Zord. Its finisher is the Galactic Para Blast, where the Megazord unleashes intense beams from the arms after self-pumping the handle thrice. Appearances: DSC Episode 4 PlesioParaCockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Plesio Charge Megazord: Raptor Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Raptor Formation is the combination of the Raptor Zord, and the Plesio Zord. Known special attack is the Bladed Raptor Slash. Appearances: DSC Episode 4 PlesioRaptorCockpit.PNG|Cockpit (Dino Super Drive Mode) Plesio Charge Megazord: Ankylo Formation The Plesio Charge Megazord: Anklyo Formation is the combination of the Ankylo Zord, and the Plesio Zord. *Special attack: Hammer Punch '''and '''Plesio Blast Appearances: DSC Episode 7 Plesio Ankylo Cockpit.png|Cockpit Dino Charger Notes *The Plesio Zord is the first Zord with three interchangeable modes. This makes it similar to Super Mega Silver's Q-Rex Megazord from Power Rangers Super Megaforce, in that the two both have a vehicle, "dinosaur" (although plesiosaurs are not technically dinosaurs at all) and robot mode that also have an arm as a weapon and dinosaur head, though for Plesio Charge Megazord, the head is the weapon arm, whereas for Q-Rex Megazord, the head opens up to reveal a hand and the weapon arm is made from the tail. *The Plesio Charge Megazord is the only Megazord in Dino Charge capable of performing a combination with auxiliary zords that can only use one arm change at a time, due to the Plesio's head forming Plesio Charge Megazord's right arm. *Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation is the only combination that doesn't have a T-Rex Super Charge Change. *The Plesio Charge Megazord: Pachy-Rex Formation looked very similar to Lord Arcanon's appearance from top to bottom, especially at one point where it was taken over by Lord Arcanon's Crew in Recipe for Disaster. *The Plesio Zord and Ptera Zord are the only Zords (and Megazord) that survived at the end of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *Even though Albert Smith was unbonded from the Purple Energem, the Plesio Zord could still be used between then and the time Kendall bonds with it. **It's possible that since the zords activate when someone bonds to the energems, they remain active, even if the rangers are unbonded from them. See Also References Category:Zords (Dino Charge) Category:Sentient Zords Category:Purple Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Extra Ranger Zords Category:Zords (Dino Super Charge) Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords Category:Evil Zords Category:PR 9 Category:Sea Dinosaur Zords